Washing or treatment of a person's hair on their head is a common ritual. Under certain conditions, it is necessary to avoid exposing one's hair to washing or treatment. In such a case, a head covering or cap typically covers most or all of the person's hair to protect it from exposure to the washing or treatment.
For example, a shower cap is commonly used by person's bathing or showering to avoid wetting and washing one's hair. Busy career women and working moms, for example, don't always have the extra time every day for daily washing, shampooing, blow drying, and styling, their hair, which can be an arduous and time consuming collection of tasks in today's fast paced world.
As another example, styling salons may have professional stylists or colorists that provide treatment to a client's hair as a service. A stylist or colorist, for example, will cover a portion of a person's hair on their head, while exposing another portion thereof to treatments such as coloring or special conditioning. The person may be asked to wear a head cover that includes many small openings that are of fixed size and fixed location on the head cover, and through which the person's hair is pulled out and exposed outside of the head cover. The exposed hair is treated while the covered hair is protected from treatment.
There has not been an easy way for a person to select a portion of the person's hair on their head to be washed, shampooed, or treated, without getting adjacent sections of the person's hair wet and exposed to shampoo and other treatments.